Secret Santa SNS xmas 2015
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: For narusasunaruheadcanons! Prompt: "sick bby looked after by caring bby during the Christmas holidays (either boy; sniffles and a red nose pls!" Written for the SNS xmas Secret Santa exchange on tumblr! NarutoxSasuke.


This is the drabble I wrote for narusasunaruheadcanons on tumblr, since I was her Secret Santa:D Merry Christmas sweetie, I'm so happy you liked this gift *hearts*

* * *

"Saaasukeeeee."

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke dropped the dishes back into the sink and dried his hands, sparing a look at the clock in the kitchen. Naruto had slept for all of one hour and twenty minutes. A baby would be easier to take care of.

"Saaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeee."

"What," he asked as soon as he reached the doorway to the bedroom, turning on the lights but feeling slightly bad when Naruto groaned in pain and shielded his eyes with an arm. "You alright?"

"If I was alright I wouldn't be lying in bed, would I?" Naruto sniffled, apparently feeling just as sorry for himself as he did before falling asleep.

Sitting down on the chair placed next to their bed, Sasuke leaned his head in one hand and heaved a sigh. Naruto was never sick, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that when he was, he acted like the whiniest little shit ever.

"You'll be fine if you sleep it off," he tried, but of course Naruto was only able to sleep like the dead on mornings when he needed to get up early.

"But but, Sasukeeee, what if I'm dying?"

"You're not dying, idiot."

"I _feel_ like I am."

"You're exaggerating."

Naruto pouted at him, then coughed a few times. Sure, he did have a cough, but this time it sounded suspiciously fake.

"If I die," Naruto started, voice quivering slightly as he tried to look brave (but mostly just came off as silly), "You can have all my video games."

Biting back a groan, Sasuke ran a tired hand over his face.

"We're married, I'd already get them you moron."

"Oh. Right."

Naruto contemplated this for a while, frowning as he shifted impatiently. Then his mouth spread in a cheeky grin, his face slightly flushed from the fever and his nose decidedly red and irritated.

"Sasuke, we're _married_."

"Yes," Sasuke sighed.

"That means you _like_ me."

Even the deadpan look on Sasuke's face couldn't stop the sniffling blond from poking his leg and laughing obnoxiously.

"You are _so_ gay, Sasuke."

Sasuke was starting to wonder if Naruto hadn't just gotten drunk behind his back, or if he was the type to get delirious from a light fever.

"And you're sick and should sleep."

Immediately, Naruto whined again, curling up into a pathetic ball and sending him his best puppy eyes.

"I can't sleep alone," he tried, picking at Sasuke's pyjama pants and sniffling for good measure.

"I have things to do."

"Like _what_."

"Cleaning up, doing laundry, preparing something for you to eat tomorrow since you probably won't be able to do it yourself."

Chewing on his lips, Naruto kept rubbing his fingers all over Sasuke's knee, pulling at a loose strand sticking out from the fabric.

"Do you really need to work tomorrow?" he asked, looking every bit as pathetic as he sounded.

"What, you want me to call them and say I need to take a day off to nurture my sick child?"

Naruto slapped his knee at that, giving him a hurt look.

"You're being mean," he complained.

"I'm being realistic."

After a coughing fit (real this time), Naruto wiped his nose and groaned.

"I can't believe I'm sick during the Christmas break," he muttered, voice hoarse from the coughing. "Why does this always happen to _me_."

Biting back a comment that this was pretty much the _first_ time Naruto had been sick for more than a day, Sasuke instead stood up so he could get back to work.

"Nooo," Naruto whined, grabbing his hand. "Don't leave me, please?"

"I have things to do."

"Yeah, you have to cuddle me."

Sasuke stared at him, not exactly wanting to get out of this particular task but also not wanting to stay up late and fix everything else.

"Just until I fall asleep?" Naruto begged, lower lip trembling and tugging pathetically at Sasuke's hand.

"Fine," Sasuke conceded, and Naruto happily scooted towards the middle of the bed. "But you'll have to fall asleep fast."

Lying down on his side, he opened up his arms for Naruto to snuggle against him, face buried against his chest.

"Mm, you're a good husband," Naruto purred, relaxing in his hold. "I feel so much better already."

"Alright, I get it. Now try and get some sleep. And don't get snot on me."

Naruto let out a noise of disagreement, but soon his breathing evened out as Sasuke gently rubbed his back. Even after he was sure the other man had fallen asleep, Sasuke stayed for a little while, lost in thought as he combed through slightly damp hair. When Naruto let out a little snore and shifted in his arms, he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Sleep well, sunshine," he whispered, untangling himself as carefully as he could.

Turning off the lights, he paused in the doorway for a few seconds, watching Naruto move around a little to find a new sleeping position. As whiny as his husband could be sometimes, Sasuke loved him with all his heart.

But still. He could hurry up and get back to health so Sasuke didn't have to do all the housework they'd been putting off by himself.

* * *

Thank you for reading:3


End file.
